


My Everything

by BelovedPoison



Series: Summer Jam [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Summer 2020, Aaron Minyard is smitten, Aaron can't skate for shit, Aaron deserves the chance to grow and change and be better, Aaron deserves this, Aaron loves Kate with everything he has, Don't like Don't read!, F/M, Fluff, I'll fight anyone who wants to start about this, Katelyn is the freaking QUEEN at it!, Katelyn knows, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Humour, Mild Twinyard bonding at the beginning, and despite what he would expect, and she's equally smitten with him, but in skates!, she loves him back fiercely and eternally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedPoison/pseuds/BelovedPoison
Summary: AFTG Summer Day 7- August 9th Roller Skates: My Everything ~“Aaron!” a voice calls out, catching his attention and drawing him out the darkness he'd just stumbled into.He flicks his gaze one last time to Andrew, who cocks his head to the side in question before giving a brief nod. He returns it and then spins himself around, almost slamming into the ground once more when he does.There she is. The one thing that brought light into his dark world. His saving grace. The person who gave him the push to see himself as better, to BE better. His world, his Katelyn. He scowls at her though, because fuck these infernal skates! He receives a bright beaming smile in return. What he ever did to deserve someone who stayed with him despite the threat of Andrew, someone who believes in him and is certain he can be better than the things he's done, he'll never know but he's never stopped being grateful since the day he met her.“I hate this,” he grumbles at her as she skids elegantly to a stop right in front of him and grins.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard
Series: Summer Jam [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> The second I saw this prompt I knew this was exactly what I was gonna do. A tiny bit of twinyard bonding, Neil being a fucking shit and Aaron utterly enamoured with Katelyn as he well should be! So um here some Kaaron for y'all, enjoy! I had such fun writing this one, my first ever Katelyn/Aaron story. It's stupid but I still love it!
> 
> If there's any mistakes still, well I'm sorry, I'm tired of checking through this anymore. Ok bye!

AFTG Summer Day 7- August 9th Roller Skates: My Everything ~  
  
Standing up on stupidly wobbly legs, Aaron tries to move without failing flat on his face. And he almost manages it too! But then he also almost faceplants into the solid concrete road. Fuck! He hates this!  
  
He chances a glance around and sighs. Katelyn is fluid on her own skates. Gliding in and out of the Foxes, twirling circles around them, a bright laugh escaping parted lips and it's hard to focus on anything else suddenly. Dan and Renee are good at this, not a faltering movement at all. It's all feline like grace and quick movements and yeah alright so fine, Allison's just as good too. Neil is as bad as him, floundering like a fish out of water, Kevin's given up, glaring at the world at large while Nicky and Matt chase each other around in circles and try not to fall over as they make grabby hands at each other and laugh while Erik watches on fondly and unfortunately better at this than Aaron is and Andrew is... Well he's Andrew. He's sat down, cigarette in one hand, the other cupping his cheek and just staring in his usual bored manner at everything.  
  
If he didn't know him better, he'd think Andrew was annoyed, but there's a faint quirk to the edge of his lips that announces slight amusement and a brightness shining in his eyes when he looks at Neil stumbling about like a baby deer making its first steps that says otherwise. Ergh! He hates watching his brother make eyes at the red head. Not because it's gross or anything, just he looks so soppy and it's wrong!  
  
He blinks and brings his gaze back to Katelyn. She's skating fucking backwards now, just twisting and twining between everyone else as if this is as easy as breathing. She's strong, oh so smart, smarter even than him despite them having taken the same sort of classes and beautiful. Katelyn is honestly absolutely amazing and for reasons he sometimes still can't comprehend, she wants him, wants to be with him. For good or for bad, she's in for it all. He's certain he doesn't deserve that, not with how fucking shit he's been in the past, but then again he doesn't deserve Andrew either and...  
  
He glances to the side and is caught when hazel eyes, the mirror of his own are already watching him with even more amusement than he'd been watching his boyfriend. He rolls his eyes and all he can think is 'Yeah laugh it up asshole. Least I'm trying this shit!' but he won't say it out loud. Doesn't even need to. Andrew snorts in response, chin resting just a little heavier against his palm as though he knows what he was thinking. Fuck that shit, but he probably does.  
  
He flicks his gaze to Neil, who's just almost toppled over and then he almost does the same. He glances back to see Andrew's amusement growing further. He raises a questioning eyebrow before his gaze flicks to his 'beloved' red head. Aaron sighs and turns to move away, having forgotten he apparently has no control over his own body on these god forsaken things!  
  
“Fuck!” he hisses, grabbing a nearby post for balance.  
  
A snort from beside him is all he needs to hear to turn and glare at his twin with, what he's been told is a fairly convincing death threat. It doesn't work on Andrew though, he just smirks finally and glances down at his skates before back up to his face. He's way too damn amused, even if someone forgot to tell his face to show it too much.

“Jerk,” he throws out as pushes himself forward and turns back to the rowdy group ahead of them.  
  
“Bitch,” Andrew shoots back sounding bored as hell.  
  
Aaron almost smiles. Things aren't easy and he's said some truly horrible things to Andrew, about Andrew, but they managed to move past it and become something resembling brothers now even if not the full on twins they should have been. Andrew didn't have to forgive him and he didn't, but they grew into something better, stronger anyway. They talked sometimes, they didn't want to kill each other all the time and Andrew had accepted him into his life even though he really probably shouldn't have. And Aaron in return had accepted the brother who he knew would die for him if it came down to it. He basically almost had at one point after all. Or something approaching it anyway.  
  
“Aaron!” a voice calls out, catching his attention and drawing him out the darkness he'd just stumbled into.  
  
He flicks his gaze one last time to Andrew, who cocks his head to the side in question before giving a brief nod. He returns it and then spins himself around, almost slamming into the ground once more when he does.  
  
There she is. The one thing that brought light into his dark world. His saving grace. The person who gave him the push to see himself as better, to BE better. His world, his Katelyn. He scowls at her though, because fuck these infernal skates! He receives a bright beaming smile in return. What he ever did to deserve someone who stayed with him despite the threat of Andrew, someone who believes in him and is certain he can be better than the things he's done, he'll never know but he's never stopped being grateful since the day he met her.  
  
“I hate this,” he grumbles at her as she skids elegantly to a stop right in front of him and grins.  
  
She flicks her red hair over her shoulder, resplendent under the sun right now, like a fire goddess brought to life, shimmering and warm and... Fuck! When the hell did he turn into such a sap anyway?! And why do he and Andrew have a type that seems almost identical?! He pushes that thought away to be never discovered again and holds out a hand to a laughing Katelyn.  
  
Her warm brown eyes settle on him and he feels the urge to reach out and just hold her close. To kiss her. She makes him feel that way every time and he would, but everyone is here and also, well the skates are cool cause they give him those much needed inches, but then she's wearing them too so the height advantage is once more lost.  
  
He sighs and takes her hand, giving it a hard squeeze. “I can't do this Kate.”  
  
Katelyn just smiles. “You can, it's easy, I'll show you.”  
  
Aaron's frown deepens. “Yeah and I'll show you how easy it is to fall flat on my ass,” he grumbles with an unsteady wobble.  
  
“Babe, I've got you promise.” Her voice is dipped low so no one else can hear and her hair falls over her shoulder to shield them both a little as she leans down. “I won't let you fall over. Let's show Neil how this should be done huh?”  
  
That smile on her face is fierce now. It's her competitive face. Her 'I accept your family now but let's show them up a little' face. That's his favourite one to be honest. He and Andrew have never quite gotten over that part, even now. He really, really wants to kiss her now.  
  
He stretches up just that little bit, the brush of their lips brief and oh so gentle before he pulls back, both to ensure no one sees but also so he doesn't stumble and take her down with him. Katelyn smiles at him again, softer now and he can feel his heart beat so hard it almost feels like it skips a beat. Fuck!  
  
“So um... Show me how to do this shit and show off?”  
  
She cackles then and he finds himself snorting along with her. “I've got you babe, come on.” She circles to stand right in front of him, her hand holding his stretched out between them, and makes a motion with her other one. Reluctantly, he places his right hand in her left and feels like a damn idiot.  
  
“Do you trust me?” she asks with a wink.  
  
Sometimes trusting her means pushing his boundaries a little in a safe and comfortable environment, sometimes it means things like this that just push. But things he would only do because she's there beside him, her support unwavering and completely dedicated. Things he would only do because he's willing to try, not because he feels he needs to or anything.  
  
“Most of your ideas have turned out good so I guess.” He shrugs.  
  
Her laughter is softer now, but no less teasing. “I won't let you look too bad.”  
  
Aaron rolls his eyes. “It's the TOO part I'm worried about. I'm gonna look like a damn idiot aren't I?”  
  
She sighs. “Well a little at first, but I guarantee most of them will just think it's cute.”  
  
Oh wonderful, just what he needs right now, to look 'cute' in front of this bunch of assholes who are somehow a weird mixture of family and friends at the same time. All of them, even the ones he's not actually related to.  
  
“Great, let's do this then. Nothing I like better than embarrassing myself in front of our favourite assholes.”  
  
Katelyn doesn't answer, simply shifts and then it starts. She moves backwards as if it's as easy as breathing. Her movements sleek and slinky, like the motions of a snake almost, she tugs him along with her. Thank gods she's still strong, all that cheerleading did wonders for her or he'd have fallen straight away. Her arms are iron bars stretched between them and he stumbles along after her. Less like a snake and more like a gazelle with a broken leg, but hey, least he's still upright which is more than can currently be said for Kevin right now.  
  
“Yes!” Dan shrieks excitedly from somewhere to the left.  
  
“Come on blondie, get at it!” another voice adds in solidarity. Matt of course.  
  
And then. “YES! Go Aaron! You've got this,” Nicky cheers loudly.  
  
So loudly and suddenly in fact that Aaron stumbles and almost falls. He hates this! But one look at the serene happiness on Katelyn's face makes him forget all about his intent to say he's had enough and actually... He shudders at the thought of sitting himself down by Andrew and watching their partners skate along with the rest of them. They might get on a hell of a lot better now, but he really doesn't feel like doing that. At least not right now.  
  
Besides, he really doesn't want to let Katelyn down. She seems so happy, slowly shifting her hips as she skates backwards like she was born to do it and keeps him sailing along with her. Fuck, fuck, fuck!  
  
“You're doing so good,” she whispers encouragingly.  
  
“Fuck off. I'm shit at this and you know it!” he snaps back, but there's a faint smile working it's way onto his face all the same. He's said so many times that he hates how she easily she can make him do that, just the faintest hint of amusement but they both know it's a lie. She's his everything and he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. Something he'd already proven.  
  
“Nope, you're doing fine for someone who's never tried this before.” She doesn't add the 'you're still standing' but she doesn't have to, they both know it's there anyway.  
  
“Coming through!” yells a loud voice and oh yeah there they are.  
  
Jeremy speeds past like a lightning bolt, while Jean follows at a much more sedate and graceful pace and goes to, presumably, surround Kevin and help him with this.  
  
“I think that's bullshit, but you're the expert,” he finally replies. Mostly he's not even moving, Katelyn is just sort of pulling him along like a very small train car, but it's fine because at least he's not making a complete ass of himself. There's a slight plus to all of this because of that, but the real plus is Katelyn's warm hands in his and her soft smile at the fact they can do this in public now.  
  
“Should we try a little faster now?”

Aaron shakes his head, because no, nope, definitely not! That sounds like a really bad idea.  
  
“It'll be easier. You're way less stable when you go this slow,” she replies trying to use some form of logic to convince him. It sounds like crap to him but he shrugs.  
  
“Fine but if I trip, I'm taking you with me.”  
  
“OK,” she replies brightly and speeds up a little.  
  
He has to actually move his legs now, tries to copy the way he'd seen the others move before, sliding it along the floor and then bringing the other leg forward to slide past it. He fumbles a few times but he thinks he's about getting it. There's laughter and excitement ebbing and flowing all around them, the Foxes and their few extras, like Jeremy, Jean and Erik joking and playing and chasing each other all over, but his head and heart is full of only one thing. Katelyn. Katelyn patiently guiding him through the movements needed to actually skate. Katelyn who's staring at him like he's the most amazing being on this planet. Which is absolutely not true, but he appreciates it anyway.  
  
They move together for a while, just lazily moving forward for him, and backward for her and occasionally very carefully picking up the speed just a little more. They continue moving and despite all the clamour around them and the people racing past them, laughing and happy, Aaron finally finds his legs and feet moving in a vaguely skating like motion. He's actually doing it!  
  
Katelyn laughs, delighted and bright, her smile wide and encouraging as she gazes at him like he's somehow something wonderful. He's not, but she never stops failing to think or say it and he just feels a sense of calm settle over him now. He's doing shit at this this still really, he looks like an idiot and he hates having all these people around them, watching them, laughing at him occasionally but he just can't really bring himself to care.  
  
“So, wanna try it for real now?” Katelyn asks softly, her brown eyes alight with interest.  
  
“No,” Aaron replies with a shake of his head, but he shoots her the faintest of grins anyway. Because he's not ready in the least, isn't sure he'll ever be able to do this but with Katelyn by his side -and surprisingly after a lot of rocky starts and years of working on it, his friends and family at his back- he might just be alright with trying anyway.  
  
She giggles and releases one of his hands, swirling in a sort of half circle to rest by his side instead of in front of him, hand still held in his and they glide along. Well in truth, he moves and that's about all he can say of his actions. He's no where near looking like he's actually skating, his movements are far too robotic and wobbly for that, but he's doing something that just about vaguely resembles what everyone else appears to be doing.  
  
Katelyn squeals in delight and he grins up at her, almost falling flat on his ass because he's not paying attention.  
  
“Fuck!” he curses with a dark glare at the road beneath the death traps on his feet.  
  
“Oh my god, you are so cute!”  
  
Katelyn's words are soft and whispered, low enough that no one else will catch them but Aaron hears her perfectly and can't help scowling even more. He HATES being called cute, even by Katelyn, but the way she's looking at him makes his heart flutter and fuck it, fine, so he's cute. As long as no one else heard it, like Neil fucking Josten for instance, it's fine! He tries to mimic her movements, but he still feels wooden and clumsy, nothing like the smooth, refined way the rest of them move.  
  
He glances around at Kevin, helped by Jeremy and Jean and Neil helped by Matt and Dan and immediately corrects his thought. The way MOST of the rest of them move. But he's still kind of getting it and only **almost** falls over a few times now, which is a definite improvement.  
  
And after a while, though not very good at it still and definitely not looking like something out a commercial like most of the Foxes, he can actually skate at a slight speed alongside Katelyn, hands less of a death grip and more just their fingers interlocked as he moves along beside her.  
  
He completely forgets about the others now, able to stay on his feet, barely swaying and looking at least competent finally. It's definitely not his first choice of activity and he can tell that Katelyn is raring to go and race around with Dan, Renee and Allison who are all once again skating circles around everyone else with loud laughter, but she seems content to just stay here and skate along with him at a slightly less speedy pace.  
  
“So how bad am I at this?” he asks after a while, turning in a wide circle with her at the top of the road, still bordering slightly more on careful than fast but not doing too terribly at it.  
  
Katelyn pulls him to a stop, pursing her lips at him and studying him for a second before she shakes her head. “Pretty good actually. Much better than my first time.”  
  
There's a twinkle in her eye and he can tell there's a story there. “Oh yeah? What happened?”  
  
She sniggers at herself presumably and leans down as though to tell him a secret but she doesn't actually lower her voice, so that Kevin who's nearby with Jean and Jeremy flanking him can hear her too. “Oh I fell flat on my ass the first time, got back up tried again and then scraped my knees so bad I cried! Granted I was 11 but still.”  
  
“Oh thank fuck!” Kevin mumbles as the other two guide him away. “And here I thought you were perfect.”  
  
Aaron frowns at that, glances at a laughing Katelyn and then glares at Kevin's retreating back. “She is!” he yells defiantly because fuck, she just is OK?! How anyone can't see that is beyond him and her falling over during her first attempt at skating doesn't take away from that. And yes maybe perfect is the wrong word, everyone has flaws, he definitely knows that, but he still resents Kevin saying that out loud anyway.  
  
When he turns back to face her, Katelyn's cheeks are flushed form more than just the warm weather and the exercise and he finds his own cheeks flooding with colour at the look on her face.  
  
“Aaron... I'm not perfect,” she whispers, slipping a little closer.  
  
“No, but you're still perfect to me anyway,” he replies, unable to word it any better. Because how does he put into words all the things she's done for and is to him? How does he tell her all the ways she's made his life better, including helping him to fix things with his asshole brother and being there for him when no one else was or Andrew just wouldn't. Or maybe it was couldn't, honestly, it was hard to tell which it was with his twin sometimes, probably both if he really thought about it. But seriously, how are there ever going to be enough words for him to explain any of that to himself let alone her or anyone else? Not that he wanted to share those thoughts with everyone but still, if he did want to, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to.  
  
“Oh Aaron.”  
  
He's not sure, but when she looks at him, it seems like there might be tears in her eyes. Fuck! It wasn't bad right? Of course not but fuck, the last thing he ever wants to do is make her cry, even if it's happy tears. He's not great with any kind of tears right now. It's not something he has experience with.  
  
“Kate,” he whispers, squeezing her hand a little tighter.  
  
She leans down slightly, hands on either side of his face and grins. It takes only a split second for his brain to get it and immediately his hands go to her waist, holding her in place and wrapping around her. Despite the height difference, they don't go up around her neck for balance, nope, no thank you. He knows there's nothing wrong with it, but it makes him feel inadequate and annoyed about his height and he's just not willing to do that in front of everyone else.  
  
He tilts his face up to hers and then warms lips are pressed against his own. He lifts an arm to wrap a little higher on her back to hold them both steady, pressed close together because he'll fucking fall otherwise and also because it's nice and flicks his tongue over her lower lip before sucking it between his own and biting softly into it.  
  
Katelyn lets out a huff of breath, her lips parting immediately, tongue running over his before he copies her and tastes every inch of her mouth with a soft groan. She shivers in his hold, a hand sliding around his back while the other tugs at his hair and he kisses her harder, almost desperately.  
  
“Quick somebody snap a pic!” yells a loud and very obnoxious voice. Nicky, who else.  
  
A catcall from someone else and a cheer to 'Get it short stuff!', that might have been Dan or maybe Allison, it's kind of hard to tell right now to be honest. He flips them off, tongue sweeping over the inside of Katelyn's mouth before leisurely brushing over hers, causing her to moan sweetly and then finally, another voice pipes up.  
  
“Ewwww,” states a very childish and rather grossed out, Neil Josten.  
  
He finally pulls away, lips slightly swollen and slightly slick from Katelyn's lip gloss. He wipes his mouth on his arm and scowls over at a gleeful Josten. Fucking prick, of course he would. Aaron knew he wasn't being an actual dick. Not in a 'ewww get the hets away from me' way or anything anyway. This was payback for that time he'd caught his brother kissing the annoying redhead and said the exact same thing before storming from the room.  
  
“Feel free to leave Josten! Nobody's forcing you to watch or anything!” he yells back with a smirk of his own.  
  
“OK!” he calls, far too happy about that.  
  
Aaron watches as he all but rips the skates off his feet, tugs at Andrew's wrist and whispers in his ear. Suddenly the two of them are practically racing into the house and he scowls. Fucks sakes that was so NOT what he meant!  
  
Katelyn sniggers beside him and he nudges her, sending her skittering back a second, her laughter growing louder until she's doubled over in hysterics.  
  
“Oh my god! He's... Oh my gods he's such a... a shit! Neil Josten is such a taunting little shit!” she cackles loudly and suddenly the urge to kiss her more has passed. He does NOT want to talk about his twins boyfriend thanks.  
  
“I know.”  
  
She swipes at her eyes and Aaron struggles to keep the frown on his face. “I think that's why I like him so much now,” she adds after getting herself under control.  
  
Aaron sighs. “Well I don't.”  
  
She studies him for a second and then her grin turns predatory and calculating. Oh no, he's made a mistake and she knows it. Fuck, how does she always know when he's bullshitting?! Ok so he might not actually like Neil but at the same, he's good for Andrew and he'd protect him with his life. Twice in fact, he did almost exactly that so, yeah fine he grudgingly accepts him in their life now. That's as far as he's willing to admit right now, he does not need to know or think about why they ran into the house while it was vacant of all it's other residents.  
  
“Yes you do,” she replies. Or well it's more like she tells him, but unfortunately she's not completely wrong.  
  
He's about to say something when Dan comes whizzing up and flings her arms around Katelyn, pulling her into her side. “Come on lovebirds! It's skating time! Get you butts in gear!” and then she takes off once more, her grin fierce and deadly as she races to the other end of the road with incredibly speed and balance.  
  
Aaron turns to Katelyn, watching the way her eyes light up and he doesn't even have to question him when he reaches out to grasp her chin in his hand and gently turn her to face him. “Kate, go have some fun. This was nice, but I think I'm done for now. Just... take me back first?”  
  
She laughs and nods. “You sure? I don't mind, I was having fun.”  
  
He knows that, he really does, but also he knows she aches to chase the others, to race up and down the road a little and feel the wind rushing past her, blowing her hair out like a cape behind her for a little bit too.  
  
“I'm sure, besides...” He pauses and leans up to nuzzles his face against her neck before pressing his lips to her neck and sucking lightly. She stiffens in his hold for a second, a wistful sigh leaving her throat and flings her arms tight around him. He pulls back, looking at the red mark he's left near her collarbone and hums. “...when you skate up the road I get to watch your amazing ass and that's something I definitely don't mind sitting still for.”  
  
He knows it's had the effect it was meant to when her hands tighten on his hips, nails digging in sharply and a quick inhale catching in her throat.  
  
“Oh... so that's why,” she whispers, amazed and amused by his boldness all at once.  
  
Aaron shrugs. “No, just a lucky perk is all.”  
  
She giggles and proceeds to lead him back to the end closest to their rented beach house. He sinks down onto the ground and can't even bother to remove his skates, just lifts his knees up and rests his arms on top of them.  
  
“Back soon!” Katelyn calls excitedly.

He nods and watches her move away. One thing he notes for sure, is the over-exaggerated way her hips sway as she glides along the tarmac, racing off after Dan, Matt, Nicky, Erik, Allison and Renee. They race up and down the road until the heat starts to fade a little and the light slowly begins to dip.  
  
Katelyn looks like she's about to fly like a rocket up the road towards him before a voice calls her back. “Hey Katelyn! Dirty Dancing ending scene but with skates!” Matt calls out.  
  
Aaron blinks because Katelyn made him watch that one and which one are they... His thinking is cut off when an excited Nicky and Dan join in and start chanting “Yes, yes, yes!” like some sort of demonic cult or some shit.  
  
“Omg yes! Catch me Aaron!” Katelyn calls before starting to fly down the road.  
  
Oh fuckity fuck shit! “Kate!” he yells in complaint as he scrambles awkwardly to his feet, legs flailing all over the place as he pulls himself up and loudly curses his idea to not remove the stupid skates just yet. He could catch her normally. Maybe he's not quite Andrew strong and Katelyn is almost the same size as Neil and just as strong, but he could catch her. He easily could, but in fucking skates?! This is NOT going to end well!  
  
He barely has time to get himself upright and fling his arms open before Katelyn is barrelling into him with the speed of a freight train. He catches her, barely and spins her around for a brief second to cheering and whistles of appreciation before it all goes wrong. They crash to the ground, a tangle of limbs, aching bones and deep, deep regret.  
  
“Aaron!” Katelyn gasps, attempting to untangle herself from him and check him over.  
  
“You absolute psycho!” he hisses sweeping her hair back from her face. “Don't ever do that to me again!” He tries to sound stern and annoyed, but honestly the rush of adrenaline when he'd actually managed it, even if just for a few seconds is still running through his veins and he's giddy with relief that they both seem OK despite their fall.  
  
He lunges forward, stealing her lips into a kiss as the Foxes and their hangers on race towards them to check on them. He vaguely hears the cackling and the whispers of complaint over their actions, but he doesn't fucking care in the least. Just wraps his arms around Katelyn, tongues twisting and twining around each other as he pushes her onto her back and kneels between her thighs.  
  
The ecstatic look on her face and the shining love in his eyes blocks out everything, including the 'ewwww's' and the 'wow that's a hell of a PDA guys!' and even the 'Wow, go other Minyard. Didn't know you knew how to take control,' and he shifts, bodies pressed tight together, her legs wrapped around his waist and arms up around his neck.  
  
“Uh so let's leave them to it!” Nicky yelps attempting to herd their friends and family away. Thank gods.  
  
He knows the others back off then, disgusted by their behaviour probably especially since there's a few more huffs after that, but it's all background noise. All he can think of is how much he loves and adores this woman who's put up with so much shit and still loves him back. This woman who never ceases to amaze him and this woman who makes his heart ache, his blood race through his veins and his entire body ache for her touch. This crazy, wonderful being who's somehow decided that he's her everything too.  
  
“I love you,” he whispers leaning down look at her. Hazel locked with vibrant brown.  
  
“Love you too,” she murmurs back, leaning up to pull him back into the kiss.  
  
He goes gladly, mouth hot and needy against her as he gives everything else he can't say into the kiss. Their bodies slot together like puzzle pieces, Katelyn's mouth moving against his own with practised ease and he's not sure if that soft moan was him or her, but ultimately it doesn't even matter. It doesn't matter because he loves her so much that nothing else at all matters right now and that's the way he intends to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be kinda head over heels for Katelyn ever since that moment in the corridor when Aaron is dealing with the aftermath of the Drake thing etc and just throws himself into her arms and she holds him to tight. I died in that moment and now thanks to a certain, I ship this almost as hard as Andreil! Give me Katelyn or give me death!


End file.
